


El Vínculo que Nos Une

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: aisinfronteras, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco comparten más que odio. Hay vínculos que no son fáciles de aceptar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Vínculo que Nos Une

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayelita93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mayelita93).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2010/2011_ , para la comunidad [aisinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Draco. De preferencia slash, misterio, drama_. Ubicada en el octavo año que Harry no cursó en el canon.

**\- 01 -**

Hogwarts se desperezó como un gigante benévolo al abrir sus puertas, susurrando desde sus entrañas hasta la oscura superficie del lago donde dormitaba el calamar gigante y removiendo casi en una caricia, la nerviosa cabellera del sauce boxeador. Harry Potter observó las fracturas, aquellas que eran visibles después de la guerra; pero eso no era importante. Hogwarts siempre sería seguro, siempre sería su hogar. Eran aquellas, las cicatrices intangibles las que le atribuían una belleza casi dolorosa.

Y Harry suspiró, sorprendido de estar conteniéndose, de estar ansioso por saber si allí por fin volvería a ser él mismo.

**\- 02 -**

Ese día primero de septiembre, Hermione no dejó de hablar en todo el viaje. Ron intentó concentrarse en los detalles inútilmente mientras su interés se arremolinaba sobre los postres que había comprado en el expreso.

—Los profesores reconstruyeron las barreras de Hogwarts bajo un estrés tremendo. Flitwick se desplomó sobre McGonagall a mitad de un encantamiento especialmente complicado... —Hermione detuvo su animada conversación para observar al pelirrojo devorar un pedazo de pan—. Ron no estás oyendo ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo. —Hermione acusó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo daba a Ron.

—Sí, Sí. Que Flitwick se _aggojó a los bgazos_ de McGonagall —El pañuelo de Hermione pronto se llenó de las migajas del bollo de Ron—. Una pareja extravagante donde las haya.

Hermione hizo un gesto resignado y miró a Harry absorto en sus propios asuntos. Se escuchó la risa de Ginny en el compartimento vecino y cualquiera de los tres sabía que Neville era el causante de tal animosidad. Las voces se volvieron un murmullo nervioso y luego hubo silencio.

—Posiblemente la esté besando —Harry declaró sin inflexión. Ron abrió mucho la boca en señal de enfado—; puede que tan sólo estén compartiendo anécdotas significativas —Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a sus palabras—. Está bien, él es la mejor persona que ella puede tener.

—Harry, ¿sabes que te apoyo, verdad? pero me preocupa que ahora que hemos vuelto a Hogwarts para nuestro último año, no te sientas bien después de lo que pasó con Ginny. Y ahora vamos a estar todos juntos en el mismo curso. —Hermione habló con una seriedad dulce.

—Te dije que no volviéramos Harry. Repetir un curso, estar todo el día con la chica que te ha dejado, ¡y encima no te has traído la escoba! ¿Qué clase de año nos espera?, al menos no vamos a echar de menos los métodos cuestionables de Snape. —Ron aseguró con malhumor.

—Técnicamente no vamos a repetir nada porque no hemos cursado nunca este año. Harry y Ginny lo dejaron de común acuerdo. Y creo que alguna escoba sobrevivió a la guerra con todas las ramitas intactas y ¡Ya sé que no tienen comparación con una saeta! pero no puedes buscarle telarañas a todo, Ron. Y lo de Snape ha sobrado, conocíamos su favoritismo, pero no viene al caso —Hermione afirmó sin pausas al borde del histerismo. Luego respiró y se dirigió a Harry con la misma calma de antes dejando a Ron con la réplica en la punta de la lengua—. Harry, tu quieres ser Auror, ¿cierto? es la mejor motivación para graduarte, no llenarás los requisitos de la academia sino lo haces. —Hermione buscó apoyo en Ron y éste palmeó la espalda de Harry con afecto.

—Lo sé. —Harry esbozó una buena imitación de sonrisa, una grande.

**\- 03 -**

Al principio Harry lo atribuyó al agotamiento. Recuperarse físicamente de las secuelas de la batalla no le llevó demasiado tiempo y la madriguera ofrecía una calidez que añoraba, así que el desconsuelo residual que sentía tenía que ser de naturaleza emocional. Ese dolor apagado y constante era el recuerdo de todos los que habían muerto por su culpa; porque, finalmente todo había sido por él.

Le dolían brutalmente los Weasley. Especialmente George y su falta de proporción. Siempre había espacio sobrante a su alrededor, como si lo dejase a propósito esperando a que se llenara espontáneamente. Luego estaba Molly y su regocijo al verlo con vida y entonces Harry se sentía fatal, deseando que Molly le odiase aunque fuese un poco por menguar a su amada familia. Y estaba Ginny quien no exigía nada y le bastaba con estar cerca, con seguirle con la mirada como si supiese que él iba a desbaratarse en cualquier momento y a él le mortificaba estar incapacitado románticamente para corresponderle.

Después llegó _eso_ , o al menos fue consciente de que no toda la angustia que experimentaba era suya. Era como si alguien hubiera mudado parte de sus emociones en él, usándolo como pensadero, o algo parecido. Una idea por demás ridícula, pero a veces sentía pánico cuando leía en el profeta y sentía una opresión terrible como si cargase un peso incuantificable. En algunos momentos críticos se sentía pusilánime y un dolor ciego se esparcía por su brazo izquierdo, de manera semejante a como lo hacía su cicatriz; entonces se tocaba por reflejo la frente y suspiraba aliviado de que no fuera eso. No era él, eso era seguro. También había fuego y sangre y soledad y muchas cosas demasiado indefinidas para darles una dimensión tangible. Y aunque no se atribuía esos padecimientos, de alguna manera él los estaba drenando.

Tal vez, eran simplemente desechos de su psique en el proceso de depuración sobre el caos que había sido su existencia. Tal vez Síndrome postraumático o demencia, opciones poco alentadoras. Con los días se acostumbró a esa molestia persistente e inoportuna, incluso ignorándola en ciertos periodos, como en el momento justo en que Ginny terminó con él.

—Seamos amigos de nuevo, Harry. Sólo amigos. —Le dijo Ginny una tarde en la cocina de la madriguera, sentada sobre la mesa mirándole con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —A Harry le pareció una cuestión extraña aunque no le afectó como él hubiera esperado. Ya no había intimidad, Harry parecía haber ignorado el concepto.

—Ya no me besas. —Ginny no protestó, sólo expuso un hecho. Harry intentó rememorar la última vez que había ocurrido y no pudo hacerlo.

—Puedo hacerlo ahora. —Se acercó lo suficiente para ver las pecas amontonadas de su nariz y quiso besarla justo ahí sobre el tabique, con todo su corazón pero desprovisto en su totalidad de pasión.

Y entonces supo que estaba un poco roto. O quizás mucho. Que no sabía lo que quería porque siempre había sido el niño que vivió, el héroe, el indeseable número uno, el mejor hombre de Dumbledore, pero había sido muy poco Harry, sólo Harry. En su experiencia muggle había sufrido la marginación y la negligencia. Era un chiquillo raro que hablaba con serpientes, un horrocrux inesperado y ahora que ya no tenía nada sombrío y era libre y salvo, más que ligero, se sentía algo vacío.

**\- 04 -**

Hogwarts era el mismo. O casi. McGonagall tuvo precisión casi quirúrgica en reparar las brechas rotas de los escudos protectores, en restaurar los antiguos y poderosos encantamientos, en hacer funcional y seguro el vasto y magnífico castillo tal y como era cuando Dumbledore vivía. Pero había cosas irrecuperables, como el hermoso y ahora trágico techo del comedor cuya escena la componían densas nubes cúmulos conveccionando hasta estallar, y que inmediatamente se replegaban una y otra vez como una cinta mal rebobinada. Había la sensación en el ambiente de que una torrencial lluvia caería en cualquier momento durante las comidas. Las armaduras, estatuas y cuadros habían desaparecido por completo, exceptuando aquellos que no habían recibido el impacto de alguna maldición imperdonable. Hubo que diseñar nuevas escaleras para algunos accesos, pues las que estaban destrozadas no respondían adecuadamente a las reparaciones y se deshacían como si se tratara de los tablones descosidos de una falda. Rarezas del castillo.

—Mira quien está ahí. —Ron codeó a Harry señalando hacia la mesa poco concurrida de Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, pálido y con su eterno semblante de desdén, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto impreciso de su bandeja de comida, como si le produjera asco lo que había dentro. Tenía la postura rígida en contraste a la fluidez que usualmente le acompañaba.

A Harry no le extrañaba la matrícula reducida del curso de todas las casas. Podía imaginar el conflicto que les provocaba a los niños de los primeros grados, el volver al lugar donde habían sido torturados por mortífagos. Miró a Neville y se preguntó que secuelas tendría él y como las ocultaba tras la suave manera en que tomaba la mano de Ginny bajo la mesa. Luego estaban todos los que habían muerto y que nunca cruzarían de nuevo las enormes puertas de roble. Todas las sonrisas robadas de cada asiento vacío.

—Malfoy se ve muy solo. —Hermione dijo en voz baja.

—Si, Goyle no parece prestarle atención —Ron acordó y observó a la mesa de Slytherin—. Está totalmente abstraído, ni siquiera ha probado la cena ¡Inconcebible!

—Les hace falta Crabbe —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su peso sobre ellos—; Malfoy le apreciaba aunque no pareciera que se interesaba por ellos más que para usarlos de protección.

Draco levantó la cabeza para encontrarse inspeccionado por los tres Gryffindors. Harry creyó ver por un escaso segundo un velo parecido a la melancolía difuminando los ángulos de Malfoy mientras los hombros se le encorvaban debilitando su porte. Así que Harry podía percibir lo deliberado del gesto. Malfoy estaba aparentando que nada le importaba pero le resultaba agotador mantener la fachada. Y Harry comprendía el esfuerzo de levantar muros para preservar la normalidad, aunque esta fuera de dudosa existencia.

—¿Por qué habrá vuelto a Hogwarts? ¿No sería mejor que se quedara en casa mientras el juicio de sus padres se resuelve?

—Ron, el ministerio le condicionó a volver, quizá para alejarlo del ojo público o para evitar que se meta en problemas. —Hermione se disgustó cuando Ron bufó incrédulo.

—Malfoy es sinónimo de Problemas, es inevitable.

—Está en su derecho. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué no habría de estar aquí? ¿Por los prejuicios? Opinamos que es culpable de mucho de lo que se le imputa pero sabemos que en realidad alardea mucho más del daño que realmente hace. —Harry miró a sus compañeros perplejos por su declaración. Harry ya no solía juzgar a Malfoy, tampoco pronunciarse a favor suyo.

La segunda vez que Draco alzó la vista hacia Gryffindor Harry le observaba con intensidad. Hubo un pequeño _boom_ , nada extraordinario. Una pequeña ola de entendimiento, una conexión rudimentaria mezclada con algunas imágenes fugaces y sensaciones fragmentadas que Harry conocía bien. Soledad, miedo, dolor.

—Malfoy no es una mala persona, no completamente. _Sólo está roto como yo_.

**\- 05 -**

A Draco le rodeaba un aura de murmullos. El cuchicheo incesante que revoloteaba cerca de él parecía no interrumpir su imperturbabilidad. Lo mismo sucedía a Harry aunque por motivos distintos. El era demasiado noble a los ojos del resto por declarar a favor de los padres de Malfoy y ese tipo de rumores le ponían enfermo. Afortunadamente McGonagall ejercía su política de anti ataques personales rigurosamente y Malfoy no había sufrido ningún percance y después de unas semanas comenzaron a ignorarle.

—Potter.

Draco le detuvo una mañana cerca de los baños del quinto piso. Llevaba una mano metida en el bolsillo de la túnica y en la otra sostenía una copia vespertina del profeta. Le extendió la publicación y leyó la nota principal de ese turno. Los señores Malfoy habían sido liberados de los cargos por asociación mortífaga, gracias a _su_ generosidad. Harry se sintió asqueado. Los Malfoy había aprovechado bien sus oportunidades y Harry solo devolvió el favor a Narcissa por aquella noche en la batalla. Era cuestión de intereses, un negocio no verbalizado.

—Entonces ya está hecho. —Harry concluyó llanamente.

—Sí —Draco no se movió. Se inclinó hacia él torciendo el rostro en su peculiar ademán de fastidio, la nariz afilada arrugada sobre los finos labios apretados—. Entiendes entonces... —Draco se acercó un poco más a un palmo de su cara y el estómago de Harry se contrajo involuntariamente— que estoy dándote las gracias.

Harry estaba ligeramente decepcionado sin saber porqué. No tenía idea de que esperaba que le dijese Malfoy. Tal vez creyó que anunciaría alguna confesión estrambótica o algún ataque hiriente. Pero este nuevo Draco no estaba interesado en eso. Y a Harry tampoco le parecía mal.

—Claro, pero no es necesario yo... hice lo que debía, así que no es nada.

Malfoy arqueó las cejas y le miró un momento más. Harry se ocupó de apartarse el indomable pelo de la cara para ignorar el incómodo escrutinio y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancia entre ellos. Malfoy entonces dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria pero se detuvo a pocos metros para mirar de nuevo a Harry.

Y Harry lo sintió, ahora más fuerte y claro, ese _boom_ , un enlace que no se podía ver pero que tiraba desde su pecho hacía Malfoy. Sintió crecer en su interior la duda que aquel albergaba en su mente y fue extraño sentirse de pronto tan ansioso porque el otro hablase y pudiera comprobar que todo lo que sospechaba era verdad o tan sólo el resultado de su mente estropeada.

—Potter, ¿Crees que sea posible...? —Malfoy se pasó los dedos por el lacio cabello tirando de mechones al descuido.

—¿Qué?

—¿No has sentido como...? —Malfoy entrecerró los ojos en un gesto que Harry no supo distinguir entre profundo y contrariado.

—¿Qué? —Harry imitó al otro chico y se pasó las manos por el cabello obteniendo el efecto diametralmente opuesto.

—Olvídalo, es tu cara de muermo la que me confunde. —Draco chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—¿QUÉ?

Harry le miró perplejo pero no buscó responder a la ofensa, porque todavía _sentía_ a Malfoy; ahí estaba casi formada la frase en los labios del chico, y él solo tenía ganas de meter los dedos entre ellos y tirar de esa sucesión de palabras para volverlas sonidos audibles y coherentes. Perturbador.

—¿En qué piensas Potter? —Malfoy conversaba como si fuera habitual entre ellos. Harry imaginaba que en algún momento Draco se desternillaría de risa y le diría que todo era una broma planeada y que él era un imbécil por caer en ella.

—En romperte la cara. —Harry miraba sus labios pálidos debatiéndose si hacerle hablar o comprobar si sus nudillos romperían la piel de un solo golpe.

—No, no. En serio. Hay algo raro en ti.

—Vamos Malfoy, si hay alguien raro, ese eres tú y las preguntas que no haces, y las cosas que no dices y... —Harry comenzaba a manotear irritado y Draco no parecía percatarse de ello.

—Potter, ¿alguna vez te duele la cicatriz? —No era lo que esperaba Harry. En absoluto, pero tuvo sentido cuanto Malfoy se palpó el brazo por instinto.

—No desde que Voldemort murió. Pero recuerdo lo terrible que era y no lo extraño en absoluto ¿Y a ti te duele la marca?

—No. Y preferiría hacerme un Obliviate para olvidar la sensación. —Los ojos de Draco se enturbiaron. Se llevó una mano a la frente y la resiguió con sus dedos, irreflexivo.

Cuando Harry iba a preguntarle porque hacía eso, Daphne y Theodore aparecieron y se llevaron a Malfoy consigo.

**\- 06 -**

En los días subsiguientes Malfoy evitó mirarlo, toparse en los pasillos y cualquier cercanía dentro de las áreas comunes. Resultaba obvio e irritante que ambos sabían que algo ocurría. _¿Te duele la cicatriz?_ Harry incluso comenzaba a creer que era una broma trágica, que profetizaba el camino vertiginoso del héroe hacia la enajenación. Y todo por culpa de un muchacho que ni siquiera era importante para él.

Quería confrontarle pero no le apetecía acosarlo. Ya le había ocurrido una vez durante el sexto curso y las cosas no habían acabado bien. Tenía que admitir que todavía guardaba culpa por haberlo maldecido con el _Sectumsempra_. Recuerda el horror de verle sangrar. Recuerda el desasosiego de la posibilidad de haberlo matado.

Oh, Dios. En realidad, sentía mucha culpa. Y sí, dispuestos a confesarse, a estas alturas, Malfoy le importaba más de lo que podría expresar en voz alta ninguna vez. Porque, hablando con una filosofía barata o con esa terminología que ahora mismo le parecía adecuada, eran las dos caras de la misma moneda. No habían tenido el mismo inicio ni perseguido los mismos objetivos, pero ambos estaban ahí, al final con huellas difíciles de desvanecer.

Harry le rozó a propósito en una clase mientras Malfoy trataba en vano de conservar el gesto altivo y agrio. Y sintió de nuevo esa conexión. Probó de nuevo de distintas maneras y comprobó que el contacto físico disparaba las impresiones. Por la cercanía Harry pudo comprobar que todo ese lío de pesadumbre y miedo que sentía y podía discernir que no le pertenecían, provenían de Draco. Se encontró rápidamente dispuesto a seguir procurando las ocasiones de tocar a Malfoy. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba una respuesta. Quería. Deseaba. No valoraba lo trastornado de su demanda.

Se atrevió a sujetarle la muñeca durante una lección de Pociones y ocurrió.

Le ardió el brazo como si tejiesen a través de _Crucios_ una marca sobre su piel.

Malfoy se deshizo del contacto violentamente, mirándole con odio. Se aprisionó la cabeza con las manos y emitió un gemido lacerante.

—Maldita sea, Potter. Duele... ¡Como soportas esto! —Malfoy señaló sobre su propia frente, trazando un relámpago invisible.

—Hace meses que la cicatriz no me duele. Pero es obvio que tú lo sientes como si aún existiera. ¿Qué hiciste, Malfoy? ¿Qué _nos_ hiciste?

Harry percibió las nauseas de Draco y le dejó huir del salón.

**\- 07 -**

A pesar de los años de práctica, a Harry no se debilitaba nunca la sensación liberadora de montar en escoba. Dejarse caer en picada mientras el aire cortaba la piel le permitía concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en un único propósito. Ningún pensamiento turbio, ninguna cicatriz o recuerdo infeliz sobrevivían a la velocidad de su vuelo, nada tenía cabida ahí que no fuera la diminuta snitch.

—Sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí —Hermione cruzó el campo hasta el lugar donde Harry descendía con la escoba—. ¿Encuentras muy lenta esta vieja barredora?

—Algo, pero no me quejo. ¿Y Ron?

—Farfullando sobre la injusta longitud del trabajo de encantamientos. ¿Cómo estás? Ginny me comentó que te había visto hablando con Malfoy.

—Ah, sí. Quiso agradecerme mi declaración en el juicio de sus padres. A su manera, obviamente.

—Y, ¿todo bien? —Hermione dijo al descuido mientras apuntaba con su varita a la vieja barredora y arreglaba las ramitas sueltas.

—Sí, bueno, Malfoy estuvo un poco extraño, pero...

—Hoy en clase noté que estaban tensos. —Hermione continuó con su tono casual.

—Se ha sentido un poco mal y me acerqué a ver que le sucedía. —Harry se encogió de hombros aunque evitó mirar a su amiga.

—Tú tampoco has estado bien y no desde hace poco. Ginny y yo notamos en la madriguera, que no estabas siendo tu mismo. —Harry sabía que Hermione había tratado de sonar casual, pero siempre se precipitaba cuando se preocupaba.

—Pfff, tonterías.

—Disculpa...

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Harry odiaba la vulnerabilidad que emergía de él sin poderlo evitar. Imaginaba a Malfoy dando el mismo discurso.

—Yo...

—Es decir, ¿en qué te basas para decir que no soy yo? ¿Es porque ahora ya no rompo las reglas? ¿Es porque estoy fuera de peligro y ya no tengo ese halo interesante de horrocrux o la fama de...? —Harry había elevado la voz hasta convertirlo en un quejido agudo.

—¡Harry!, no sé que está mal contigo, pero sigues siendo un poco imbécil. —Hermione se detuvo frente a él y le picó el pecho con el dedo.

—Lo siento, Herms. Es que estoy descubriendo quien soy, porque no tengo mucha idea de que ser, si no estoy siendo el chico que sobrevivió. Derrotar a Voldemort ha sido hasta hace poco la principal motivación de mi existencia. Triste concepto el mío.

—Harry, tu eres tú. El chico que no ve absolutamente nada sin sus gafas. El mejor amigo que tengo. —Hermione le abrazó con un aire de culpabilidad.

Harry consideró las palabras de Hermione y dedujo que no perdía nada si preguntaba y posiblemente, tuviera una especie de respuesta de su amiga.

—Hermione, ¿Crees que hay alguna forma en que dos personas queden vinculadas accidentalmente, es decir, con magia? Algo así como percibir lo que otra persona siente, o sus miedos tal vez, algo difuso.

—Puede ser, pero se necesita que ocurra algo significativo, algún evento intenso o traumático, incluso el uso de artes oscuras podría promover ese efecto. ¿Te preocupa que algo así te haya ocurrido? ¿Y a quien te sientes vinculado?

Harry no respondió, se limitó a esbozar una triste sonrisa.

**\- 08 -**

Esa noche Harry enfrentó a Malfoy.

Le acorraló contra un pasillo pobremente iluminado con un movimiento que resultó más rudo de lo que esperaba. Le aprisionó contra el muro de piedra usando todo su cuerpo para evitar que escapara. Malfoy sobresalía algunos centímetros y le miraba con odio. Intentó maldecirlo pero Harry le desarmó, para luego guardarse ambas varitas en la túnica. Luego le sujetó del cuello, sintiendo de inmediato el anclaje desde el fondo de sus entrañas hacia Malfoy. Dolía. Dolía tanto que sentía que la piel se agrietaba drenando la podredumbre del interior. Imaginaba su alma incendiada en fuego maldito, dejando una huella negra y reducida bajo los pies.

—Maldita sea Malfoy puedo sentir todo tu jodida angustia. Te odio. Te odio. —Harry temblaba mientras deslizaba la mano sobre la mandíbula de Draco.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo detesto? Odio sentir la culpa que te corroe, odio tu vacío, tu inseguridad, ¡tu maldita cabeza! —Malfoy intentó frenar el contacto pero era como si la soga invisible que los ataba se fortaleciera con el sufrimiento, impidiéndoles romper el contacto, paralizándoles justo en el punto más hondo de la angustia. A Harry la sensación le recordaba al abrazo mortífero de una serpiente, triturando los huesos, reduciendo los órganos hasta asfixiar a sus víctimas.

—¿Qué hace tu dolor en mi? ¿Eh? Siento tu marca tenebrosa en mí, cuando en tu piel ha desaparecido. Siento tu pánico agolpándose en mí mientras las líneas van trazando el tatuaje.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, los mechones rubios húmedos de sudor cayendo hacia adelante, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Harry.

—Eso es porque recuerdo exactamente cómo se siente tenerla, justo como tú recuerdas el dolor de la tuya. Todo es mental. Tus debilidades, tus tormentos, tu incapacidad para perdonarte, tu odio hacia mí, tu culpabilidad herir a quienes están cerca de ti... _Harry_. Yo te siento _Harry_.

Que distinto se escuchaba su nombre en esa boca, parecía que el tono ondulante de Draco evocaba conceptos que no podría asociar con él en ninguna otra circunstancia. Por un segundo interminable todo el sufrimiento cesó y Harry se concentró en la forma en que los labios entreabiertos de Draco continuaban exhalando su tibio aliento sobre él, empañando su juicio. Ninguno se resistía ya, pero Harry mantuvo la mano sobre la mejilla pálida acariciándola suavemente con la punta de los dedos.

—Yo... te siento _Draco_. Me dueles _Draco_. Odio tus lágrimas. Desprecio tu debilidad... Quiero dejar de sentirte. Dime que hago.

—Fue el fuego maldito, Harry. —Draco estaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Las pupilas pequeñas y negras destacaban sobre el gris y el verde.

—No...

—Fue la sala de los menesteres.

El dolor se había amortiguado lo suficiente para permanecer en el fondo, aunque vibraba como el latido de un corazón lacerado e irregular.

—No entiendo. —Harry tenía la cabeza llena de niebla.

—Fue todo. Fue a causa tuya desde el principio —Draco bajo la mirada, la boca curvada en amargura y las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza ante la confesión—. Fue la virtuosidad impoluta con la que te etiquetaban. Fue la envidia que me consumía. Fueron las posibilidades. Fue que me diste un motivo de venganza aquel día en me heriste en los baños. Fue que protegí tu identidad del resto de mortífagos en mi casa y no sabía por qué, cuando se suponía que lo que más deseaba era hacerte daño. Fue que pedí con toda la oscuridad de mi alma ser todo lo que tú eras, para poder salvarme cuando el fuego maldito se expandió. —Draco guardó silencio, resoplando con la mandíbula apretada para impedir que la voz se le quebrase—. Fue que al final tú me salvaste y todo lo que me fue concedido fue lo que yo no necesitaba de ti. Y no sé exactamente el instante en que sucedió, ni sé si esa maldita habitación tenía las habilidades de darme lo que yo quería, pero yo había visto la exactitud y la perfección de sus propiedades que formulé mi deseo con toda la energía que me quedaba. Cuando monté en tu escoba y me sacaste de ahí, ya estaba hecho.

—Eso no puede ser, es... imposible, ¿Cómo puede existir este tipo de vínculo entre nosotros si la fuente de la magia fue destruida? —Harry se apartó un poco, resintiendo la distancia.

—No sé... no sé, pero esto tiene que acabar.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Era vital romper el enlace y volver a la ignorancia inofensiva sobre la mente del otro. Pero habían cruzado ciertos límites de privacidad, que difícilmente podrían recuperar la normalidad de antaño.

—Algo se me ocurrirá. —Harry le soltó de mala gana y se marchó dejando a Malfoy apesadumbrado.

**\- 09 -**

Draco esperó. El vínculo seguía ahí, debilitándose o fortaleciéndose en relación al espectro mental de Harry. Los días transcurrían y las emociones se entumecían hasta volverlas imperceptibles o se exacerbaban obligándole a esforzarse en guardar las formas.

—Malfoy, devuélveme lo mío. —Harry le exigió una mañana muy temprano. Draco dudaba mucho que esa fuera la solución que Potter buscaba. Draco dudaba que funcionara de cualquier forma.

—Si esperas que yo...

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire al ser literalmente embestido por Harry. Espalda contra la pared, dedos en la barbilla puntiaguda, boca sobre boca en un beso inesperado y áspero.

—Maldita sea, Potter, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y violarme la boca? —Las mejillas de Draco ardían en una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. Empujó a Harry, pero no se deshizo de él.

— _Harry_ , Malfoy. Dime Harry. ¿Acaso te ha dolido mucho?

Harry enarcó las cejas y sin esperar respuesta atacó la boca de Malfoy de nuevo, esta vez ladeando la cabeza para conectar los labios suavemente. Primero fue superficial, apenas un roce tibio que venció la resistencia inicial, desconectando la emoción primaria del vínculo, mutando el dolor por algo neutral y amable. Besó las comisuras y la línea de la mandíbula mientras los dedos se enredaban entre las madejas rubias de pelo. Presionó un poco más y aprisionó el labio inferior de Draco y luego usó la lengua para invadirle, apasionado, dejando su cuerpo caer contra el otro; los muslos abriéndose para encajar entre aquellos, anulando el espacio restante. Harry dejó de besarle y Draco gimió lamentando la distancia

—¿Cómo has logrado que funcione?

—Las soluciones simples suelen ser las correctas, Malfoy.

— _Draco_ , Harry. Dime Draco. —Los ojos grises parecían desenfocados.

—Dices que pediste ser yo. Pues bien, eso que tú sientes soy yo. La culpa y la confusión. Son parte de mí, pero no lo son todo. Ahora lo entiendo porque lo he aceptado. No sé como ha sucedido pero sí sé el porqué. Tú no eres capaz de experimentar otra cosa de mí porque soy yo quien no lo permite. Tenía tanto miedo al vacío que tras eso, quedaban ocultas las verdaderas cosas que me fortalecen, como la vulnerabilidad o el afecto a quienes me rodean. Estigmatizaba mis emociones porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. Aún no sé pero estoy tratando. ¿Entiendes Draco? Voy a llevarme lo mío, lo que no quieres, lo que no sirve. Porque sólo así descubriremos lo que soy en verdad. Juntos, ¿Entiendes?

Draco arrugó la nariz y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, observando a Harry en busca de signos de locura.

—Voy a ser tu Dementor, Draco. Voy a absorber lo que te hace daño. Tu miedo. Mi angustia. Tu dolor. Mi culpa. Y cuando logres verme bajo la capa de polvo, yo también te veré tal y como eres, porque este vínculo sólo ha ocurrido por dos razones: porque lo deseabas y porque me importas. ¿Te das cuenta que a falta de cualquiera de esas razones esto no hubiera ocurrido nunca? —Harry expresaba con la determinación característica de Gryffindor.

Draco consideró las probabilidades. Sentía los nervios cosquillear ante las expectativas.

—Eso suena... surrealista. ¿Estás convencido de que va a funcionar?

—No sé. Instinto supongo. Así que dejemos la charla para más tarde y déjame robarte el alma.

 _Robarle el alma_ , había dicho. Harry podía en ese justo instante prometerle dejarle en coma o darle una paliza mientras no se rindiera, porque había mencionado todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar: Que le importaba. Draco entonces sonrió altivo y se dejó hacer.

**\- 10 -**

Harry recordó las cicatrices de guerra de Hogwarts: La belleza oculta bajo las marcas, la perfección junto a ellas. El hogar donde fuese el mismo sin atormentarse. Quien hubiera dicho que todo eso lo había encontrado en Draco.

~▣~


End file.
